Sugre High
by Balloonatic
Summary: HG AU Instead of the games, Katniss, Peeta and other characters must face something worse. High school.
1. First Day of Hell

**This is HG AU and all the characters go through high school. Fun right? There might be break-ups, there might be make-ups, but drama is guaranteed. **

**P.S.: Since Foxface's name is never mentioned as well as most of the tributes' last names, I made up my own. **

**So Foxface = Scarlette Faux and you can figure out the last names on you own. Oh and they're all juniors in high school and Peeta and Katniss, Annie and Finnick, and Cato and Clove are dating. Enjoy!**

"Katniss get your ass out of bed before I drop kick it all the way to school" screams an angry voice from outside my window. Only one person wakes me up like that, Clove.

I sigh as I'm reminded that today is the day I've been dreading for the past 3 months.

It's the first day back to high school.

I drag myself out of bed and look out my window without them noticing. I see my friends: Clove, Annie, Madge, Scarlette, Johanna, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Finnick, and Gale sitting in the huge tree outside my balcony that connects my house to Cato's.

"Clove, I don't think that's gonna work" sighs Annie

"I agree with Annie, why don't we dump some water on her?" asks Cato

I roll my eyes as Annie and Clove start to argue.

I walk over to my bathroom and start to get ready to greet the day. I brush my teeth, then my hair, toss on a simple shirt and shorts, and put on a bit of lip gloss. I smile at my reflection in the mirror and open the doors to my balcony.

Clove and Annie stop mid-argument to look at me. "About time you got your ass out here" says Clove.

"Well good morning to you too" I answer sarcastically.

I climb onto the tree and take my usual seat beside Madge. Cato tosses me a bag. I open it to see his some of his mom's amazing blueberry muffins. I scarf down a few before the bag is snached away from me. I search for the culprit and see Scarlette waving down from the top of the tree.

"These aren't only for you you know" she calls down. I stick my tounge out at her and cross my arms over my chest.

During this, Marvel checks his watch and swears.

"If we don't get in the car within the next few seconds, we're gonna be late for school"

Everyone laughs and start to slide down the tree. The girls slide into Clove's car and the guys into Cato's.

We get to school a few minutes early thanks to Clove and Cato's speeding. We climb out of the cars and look up at our school

Sugre High.

Finnick gives a low whistle and everyone can see why. The school has just been remodeled so everything from the building all the way down to the textbooks are new. They even added trees in the front and along the sides of the school.

We start walking into the school when I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist.

Peeta.

I squeal in delight and turn to face my amazing boyfriend. He gives me a kiss that makes me melt on the spot. We pull away and I gaze into his sky-blue eyes. He begins to pepper my face with small kisses.

"I missed you so much" he says in between kisses.

"I missed you too" I giggle. You see, Peeta had to leave for the entire summer to go to his grandparents' house in Paris, France. I can't even begin to describe how much I missed him.

"So how was Paris?" I ask

"Paris was fun I guess, but I would have rather stayed with you" he answers.

I smile into his chest.

"If you two are done making out, we have something called school and it started 5 minutes ago" Marvel says sarcastically.

"We're late?!" I say alarmed.

"Calm down I was only kidding" Marvel chuckles "But we really do have to get to class"

I sigh knowing he's right and give Peeta a goodbye kiss. Our group splits up as we go to our lockers and head off to class.

My first class of the day is math.

Lucky me.

I get to class just in time because my locker is on the first floor and this class is on the fourth. The teacher, Mrs. Trinket glares at me but doesn't say anything.

_At least I have Peeta, Madge, and Clove in this class with me _I think. I look around the room for an empty seat and luckily there's one beside Madge. She smiles at me as I pass her and I slump down into my seat.

After what I think is an hour of math, I stop doodling in my notebook and look at the clock. Its only been 7 minutes. I silently curse under my breath and angrily stab holes into my paper. I don't realize anyone noticed until Mrs. Trinket says "So Katniss what is the answer?"

I freeze because I haven't been listning at all to anything she said. "16" I guess hopefully.

"Well done Katniss" Mrs. Trinket smiles "So you'll be able to tell me the answer to the next question too right?"

I give a small nod and slump lower in my seat._ This is going to be a long lesson._

**Clove POV**

73 minutes later, the bell finally rings after the longest class ever.

I gather up my books and begin to walk down the hallway with Madge at my side. We start chatting about random subjects when we collide with someone.

I stumble back and squeeze my eyes shut fot the impact but an arm goes around my waist and catches me instead. I open my eyes to see a pair of sea-green ones. I gasp and would've fallen again if it weren't for his arm.

I straighten myself and look at my "savior". He has messy dirty-blonde hair, tanned skin and very muscular. He sticks out his hand.

"I'm Cole" he says.

I shake his hand. "Clove"

I attempt to take my hand back but he pulls me in. He leans his head down to my ear and whispers "Are you sure it isn't Hottie? 'Cuz you look like a hottie to me" I blush and pull away. I open my mouth to tell him that I already have a boyfriend but someone yanks Cole away from me.

Cato.

My boyfriend shoves Cole against the lockers and holds him by his collar. Cato raises a fist and once again I squeeze my eyes shut knowing what will happen next. I hear the crack of a bone and Cole's body dropping to the floor.

I open my eyes and see Cato standing over the unconcious form of Cole. Cato turns around to glare at me but there is no anger on his face. Only sadness.

"How could you?" he croaks before bolting away. My eyes are stinging with tears and I just want to scream my expanation but no words come out. The tears roll down my cheeks and I collapse. This time there's no-one there to catch me.

**There you have it the first chapter yay :D this is only part 1 of their first day of school. The next chapter will be in Finnick's POV and will take place at lunch. More drama coming up. Stay tuned!**


	2. First Day of Hell Part 2

**Here's Part 2 from the last chapter. I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter, but this still counts right?**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Suzanne Collins to you? Oh right you can't see me...well I'm not so I don't own the Hunger Games**

**knd number 7: wow wait to ruin the surprise for everyone :P but yes I will mention their friendship in the next chapter.**

**stephhnie-lopez: you have no idea how much that means to  
me *tear***

**KatnissWriter: thanks so much and Katniss and Peeta may be together now, but can they last my story? Mwahahaha**

**Clovyy: thank you for your review and sure thing go ahead. Thanks for asking for my permission.**

**tardislover1: thanks and I'll write about Gale and Joe the bear soon. After some more drama.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers :)**

**Finnick POV**

"You know Finnick, I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself" Annie said pointing to her lunchbag in my hand.

"I know, but I like to do it myself" I say while placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

The corners of her mouth twitch up in a smile, and I smirk. My free hand slips into her's and I lead her to our group's usual table.

I let go of Annie's hand and set her things on the table. I pull her chair out for her, and she rolls her eyes at my gesture, but takes the seat anyway. I sit in the seat next to her, and wrap my arm around her waist. She snuggles into my embrace and begins to eat her food.

Across the table, I hear the sound of someone being hit, and I look up to see Katniss playfully hitting Peeta and telling him to be more like me. I smile at their exchange and start to chuckle. Annie hears me, and looks at me curiously.

"What?" she asks while tilting her head.

"This" I say as we share another kiss. After a few seconds, Johanna groans.

"Ugh get a room!" Johanna shouts from beside me while throwing some fries.

I pull away from the kiss to look at Johanna.

"You know what?" I smirk "Maybe me and Annie should get a room"

"Eww Finnick" she groans. Annie begins to giggle beside me, and soon everyone is roaring with laughter.

The laughter dies down, and only then do I notice the vacant seats at the end of the table.

Cato and Clove.

"Hey where's Cato and Clove?" I ask.

Everyone shrugs, so I just brush it off as ditching to go to the janitor's closet to make-out or something.

Little did I know that they were gonna tear our group apart.

**Madge POV**

After taking Clove to the nurse, I look at the clock, and realize that I won't make it to lunch. I huff in annoyance and begin to walk to my locker. I grab my health books and some cash from my wallet, and head down the hallway.

I get to my health class earlier than I thought, so I set down my books, and walk out of the classroom.

After attending this school for the past few years, I learned a few things. One of them being that the vending machine on the third floor is the only one in the school that sells Swedish Berries. They're my favourite candy and the best on the planet.

I get to the third floor, and feed some bills into the machine. I buy 3 packs of the candy, and shove two of them into my bag for later. I open a pack and begin to happily munch on them while I walk down to my class.

The bell rings as I enter through the doorway, and I sit down in my seat. Students begin to file in, a few of them being my friends, but there's no sign of Mr. Abernathy. This isn't unusual as he's always drunk, in a hangover, or drinking in class.

10 minutes pass before he makes an appearance. He stumbles in with a beer bottle in his hand, and lipstick all over his face. He somehow makes it to his desk, then passes out. Almost instantly everyone begins to chat.

I get up from my seat and sit with Peeta, Glimmer, and Gale. Clove and Cato should be here, but Clove is unconcious, and I guess Cato ditched.

"Hey where's Clove and Cato?" Peeta asks.

Gale and Glimmer shrug so Peeta turns to me.

"Clove's at the nurse's office" I answer vaugely.

"For what?" Peeta says suspiciously.

All three of them are staring at me so intensely that I break down and tell them everything that happened. When I finish, their eyes are wide with shock.

"Poor Clove..." Glimmer whispers. I nod in agreement.

"Cato can't really believe something like that could he? I mean come on. Have you seen the way Clove looks at him?" asks Gale.

I shrug because I really don't know.

"We have to do something before either of them does something their going to regret" I say finally. They all nod their heads in agreement, but no one has any ideas on how to make it happen.

"If we can just get them to talk to each other, maybe they can work things out on their own" Peeta suggests.

"That may not be such a bad idea..." I think out loud. We keep planning until the end of the class, and decide that we'll put our plan into action after school.

**Glimmer POV**

After the last bell, I get my stuff together as fast as I can and run outside to meet Madge, Peeta, and Gale to put our plan into action.

The plan is to trick Clove into thinking that Cato is dating a new girl, making Clove crazed with jealousy and tell Cato how she really feels. Then they get back together and everyone is happy again.

Peeta is off to get Cato, and Madge is getting Clove. I'm in charge of getting a girl to hang out with Cato, and Gale's making sure everything goes smoothly.

I text my friend Nicole the plan and she agrees. Nicole shows up to flirt with Cato just in time because at that moment, Clove and Madge turn the corner.

Clove spots them immediately, and you could see the anger and jealousy in her eyes. She stomps over to them and shoves Nicole to the ground. Clove and Cato begin to argue so Nicole jumps up and runs over to me. I high five her, and help her brush off the dirt.

Nicole grabs her things and hurries away making me promise to text her about the outcome. I turn my attention back to the couple, and curse myself for hiding so far away. I see Clove slap Cato across the face and stalk away. I sigh thinking the plan failed, but Cato yells three words that make Clove stop in her tracks.

I love you.

They talk in hushed tones then they kiss. I sigh in relief and head home.

I thought all my problems were solved.

But this was only the first day in hell.

**Yeah, this chapter sucked. A lot. But in the next chapter, we find out that Peeta has a secret. One that he wants to tell so much it's killing him. Literally. More drama coming up :)**


	3. Secrets

**Hey readers! Sorry for the slow update :( my life has been super crazy with all the planning for my graduation and trip and stuff like that so I didn't really get a chance to write. But summer's right around the corner, so I will be updating more frequently. Don't worry :D I doubt you came to this story to read this author's note so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Annie POV**

"Morning mom" I greet cheerfully as I come down the stairs. I slip my feet into my fuzzy blue slippers, and walk into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie" she answers while I place a kiss on her cheek.

She hands me a plate full of pancakes, bacon and fruit. I smile at her in thanks, and head over to the dining table. I place my food on a placemat and head to the fridge for some juice.

I locate the orange juice, and pour it into a glass. I place the juice back into the fridge, when the doorbell rings. I place my glass with my food, and shuffle over to the door to answer it.

I open the door and there stands my boyfriend, ready to pick me up for swim try-outs. _He looks so hot. _I look down at my outfit consisting of a loose tank top and plaid pajama pants, and feel self-consious. Finnick sees my discomfort, and kisses me in reassurance. We break after a few seconds for air, so I grab his hand and lead him to the dining room. My mom sees Finnick and grins.

"Good morning Finnick" my mom greets while grabbing some more food. She places the food on the table along with a plate and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks Mrs. Cresta" Finnick says while piling his plate with food. I giggle at his expression of pure happiness. He looks up at me, but I dismiss it with a wave of my hand. He shrugs and goes back to eating.

I soon finish my plate of food, and take it along with Finnick's to the sink. I also place our glasses in there, and head up to change for the swim team try-outs.

I emerge from my room 10 minutes later with everything ready but my hair. I check the time, and just toss it into a messy bun knowing I'll just take it out to swim. I grab my swim bag, and head out the door to meet Finnick.

I squeeze my hair to get and remaining water out as I walk to Finnick after try-outs. Finnick's arm goes around my shoulders as we walk to the crowd that surrounds the official swim team list.

I let out a squeal of delight as I see my name along with Finnick's on the swim team list. Finnick smiles next to me knowing how much this meant to me.

_"What a great day"_ I think to myself.

**Peeta POV**

I clench my teeth as Katniss kisses my cheek once again. I love the feeling of her lips on my cheek, but it hurts like hell. _Stupid dad. _I mentally curse.

Last night, my dad came home drunk again. He wasn't in a very good mood, and decided to take it out on me.

Again.

I don't really remember everything, just that I punched in the jaw then passesd out. I woke up this morning in my bed, and assumed my brothers put me there. I put some of this cream on my cheek and jaw so that the bruises wouldn't show as much.

I'm still lost in thought when a pair of fingers snaps me back to reality.

"Peeta, what's wrong?" Katniss asks.

"Nothing" I sigh, not wanting to bother her. Her grey eyes narrow as the search my bright blue ones for the truth. She eventually nods her head when she can't find it.

The bell then rings, and Katniss gives me a quick kiss goodbye. I hiss at the sudden pressure, but Katniss hears me. Her head snaps up, and stares at me.

"Am I bothering you?" she asks hurt.

"No, of coarse not Katniss" I reassure her. She stares at me again, but then her gaze shifts to my jaw. I freeze and hope she doesn't notice, but of course, she does.

She cups my cheek and uses her thumb to gently rub my jaw. She gasps as the cream comes off and the purple starts to show. Her look of concern quickly shifts to anger.

"Who did this to you?" she hisses.

"No one, Katniss" I sigh.

"Then how do you explain that?"

"I can't tell you"

Hurt crosses her face, and her hand slips from my face. Then she sprints away and doesn't look back.

I run a hand through my blonde frustrated and check my watch. Math is almost over, so there's no point in going in now. I look outside and decide to take a walk to clear my head.

**Scarlette POV**

"Okay class, you may now pass your papers forward" says with a nod.

I place my essay into a binder and pass it to Glimmer. She flashes me one of her signature smiles, and I cover my mouth to prevent the giggles from escaping. Wedged between Glimmer's teeth, is a piece of spinach. She raises an eyebrow, and I mouth 'later'. She shrugs and turns back around. Once everyone's papers are collected, we are excused. Glimmer turns to me.

"What were you trying to tell me?" she asks when we get to our lockers.

"There's something in your teeth" I giggle. She shrieks and looks into the magnetic mirror she has in her locker. She then frantically begins to try and take it out. She succeeds and takes a drink from her water bottle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ryan Hyep and nudge Glimmer. She looks up and sees him too. She gives a small smile and I nod, telling her that she's fine. Ryan leans against the lockers and begins to flirt with Glimmer. She twirls her hair and flirts back.

I grab my books and wave at the couple. Glimmer waves back then goes back to flirting. I roll my eyes at how focused she becomes when she wants a guy. In the end, it always pays off because she's gotten the guy every single time.

Even when she went after Harry Fashion in freshman year.

_He and Danielle were off at the moment, so he and Glimmer dated for a bit. Until Danielle decided that Katniss and Peeta were too hard to break up and went back to Harry. When she found out that he was dating Glimmer, she was beyond furious. _

_So Danielle and her twin sidekicks Christine and Paige, did a little research and found out a little secret about Glimmer and told the entire school. Glimmer became an outcast after that, until she became friends with Johanna, and eventually got into our group. Now, she's one of my best friends, and I trust her with my life._

I smile at the memory, and snap back into reality. I slip into class and slide into my seat. Mrs. Trinket continues with her lecture compltely oblivious, and gives us out homework.

I whip though the homework, and begin to study for the history quiz coming up. I get good grades in all the other classes, but I just can't focus when it comes to history. I give up trying to study after a while and just relax.

I close my eyes, and lose myself in my thoughts. A bell pierces its way into my subconsious, and I lift my head off my desk. _Huh, I guess I fell asleep. _

I gather my stuff and and put it away in my locker. I grab some cash and head to the cafeteria.

I spot Cato and Clove making out at our usual table and roll my eyes. Ever since they got back together a few weeks ago, they've been kissing and flirting non-stop.

I turn away from the couple to look at the food. I scrunch up my nose at the meat and I grab a salad and an apple. I pay for it and plop down in my seat at our table. Clove breaks the kiss to smile at me and I smile back at her. Cato glares at me for taking Clove's attention away from him. She looks back at Cato, who kisses her again hungrily. I bite my lip to hold back a giggle.

Soon the rest of my friends show up, and I sigh in relief. I was about to kill Cato and Clove purely out of annoyance. Madge takes a seat beside me and gives me an apologetic smile. I glare at her in return, and she laughs.

The whole table starts to joke around, but we stop when we see Peeta show up to the table with a large bruise along his jaw, and across his cheek. I look at him in concern, and he just glares. Johanna however, ignores the glare.

"Peeta, you look like crap. What the hell happened to you?" she asks while gesturing to the bruise.

"I don't want to talk about it" he snaps. Katniss stands up abruptly, and walks away. Peeta glares at her retreating figure and starts to eat. A silence falls over our table, because no one knows what to say.

I look around the cafeteria intead, and spot Danielle whispering to Christine and Paige then pointing to our table. Christine gives a nod and runs out of the cafeteria. Paige runs out the back doors. Danielle catches my eye and smirks. She then proceedes to strut out of the cafeteria.

_This can't be good._

The day passes with no incidents, and I shrug off what I saw in the cafeteria as nothing.

I grab my stuff from my locker and head out to the front to meet my friends. I see them sitting under the shade of a large tree, and head over to them. I drop my bag in a pile with theirs' and take a seat beside Katniss.

I look around at the group, and notice that Peeta and Gale aren't there. I voice this thought, but no one had an answer.

"Does anyone know what happened to Peeta?" asks Annie.

Once again, no one knows.

"Maybe he got into a fight" Johanna suggests.

"Peeta wouldn't do that" Cato says. (He and Clove broke their little make out session after my arrival)

Everyone sits in silence for a few minutes, deep in thought.

"So who's gonna host this years back-to-school party?" Katniss asks desperately needing a change of subject.

"I can't, my mom is still pissed because _someone_ ripped a hole in the couch cushions with a knife last year" Finnick says while glaring at Marvel.

"It's not my fault the bee landed on the couch" Marvel said in defense.

"You could've gotten up and walked away"

"Yeah but that takes too much effort"

"So knifing something that can fly takes less effort?"

"Ummmm yes?"

Finnick rolls his eyes and smiles into Annie's hair.

"Anyway" Madge says "I can host it at my house"

"Thanks Madge" Katniss says smiling. "Now we have to figure out the guest list, the playlist, the food, the" Katniss babbles on. Usually Peeta's here to control it, but he's not so we all just bear through it.

Katniss finishes her list and smiles. She then proceeds to give us each our jobs. I end up in charge of chips and drinks.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I see a text from my mom.

_Sorry Carls but they have to clean out the vents in the house and the fumes aren't safe to breath in so your father and I will be staying at your aunt's. You can come if you like, but I thought you'd like to stay with a friend. Love you._

I sigh after reading the text, and slip my phone back in my pocket.

"Hey can I crash at anyone's house tonight?" I ask the group.

"You can come to my house" Johanna offers.

"Thanks Johanna" I say smiling. Then I remember something. "Wait, will the twins be there?"

"Why of course they will" Johanna replies smirking. I glare at her.

When I say 'The twins' I'm referring to her little brothers Jaime and Alex. They're thirteen years old, and have crushes on me. At first I thought it was cute, then it got a little weird, then it was just plain creepy. Once, they pulled out strands of my hair and ran into their rooms.

"Anyone else?" I ask hopefully.

"Prim's having a sleepover too so my mom will probobly say yes" Katniss says. My mood brightens and smile apologeticaly at Johanna. She just smirks at me.

"Speaking of Prim, she needs to be picked up from her middle school. Anyone wanna come?" Katniss says while checking her phone.

I get up along with Cato.

I glance at Cato, and see him looking at Clove. Seeing my chance, I bolt towards Katniss' car. I hear a faint 'hey' from Cato and his heavy footsteps pounding across the parking lot. I quickly snag the front seat and strap myself in.

Cato arrives a few seconds later, and I stick my tongue out at him. Katniss rolls her eyes at us and starts the car. I turn on the radio, and hear the beggining of one of my favourite songs.

Up All Night by: One Direction

It feels like we've been living in fast-foward  
Another moment passing by (U-up all night)  
The party's ending but it's now o-ur never  
Nobody's going home tonight (U-up all night)

Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way, yeah all the way  
I'm still wide awake

I turn it up and begin singing at the top of my lungs. I see Cato muttering something and sliding lower in is seat. Katniss joins in at this point, and begins to laugh.

_I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you_

Up all night  
Like this, all night (hey)  
Up all night  
Like this, all night (hey)  
Up all night

Don't even care about the table breaking  
We only wanna have a laugh (U-up all night)  
I'm only thinking 'bout this girl I'm seeing  
I hope she'll wanna kiss me back (U-up all night)

Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay  
DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake  
People going all the way, yeah all the way  
I'm still wide awake

I wanna stay up all night  
_And jump around until we see the sun_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_  
_Hold on to the feeling_  
_And don't let it go_  
_Cause we got the floor now_  
_Get out of control_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And do it all with you_

_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_

_Katy Perry's on replay, she's on replay_  
_(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_  
_DJ got the floor to shake, the floor to shake_  
_(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_  
_Up all night, up all night_  
_(We're gonna want to stay up all night)_

_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And jump around until we see the sun_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And find a girl and tell her she's the one_  
_Hold on to the feeling_  
_And don't let it go_  
_Cause we got the floor now_  
_Get out of control_  
_I wanna stay up all night_  
_And do it all with you_

_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_  
_Like this, all night, hey_  
_Up all night_

We finish the song giggling, and we don't stop until we reach Equate middle school. Katniss pulls into the parking lot and waves her sister over. I spot Prim with a few of her friends making their way over to the car. I recognize Rue, Rory, Cato's brother Daniel, and Annie's sister Faith. But I don't recognize a little girl with blonde hair or the little boy with black hair.

Prim notices my stare and catches on. "Scarlette, meet Kate" she says while gesturing to the blonde. Kate gives a small wave. "and Andrew" she points to the remaining boy. I nod and wave to the two of them.

Prim and her friends all climb in the back with Cato and I can't help but laugh. He glares at me in the mirror. "Hate you" he mouthes to me.

Throughout the entire ride to the Everdeens' house, Faith and Prim talk non-stop. We get to their house and Cato bolts out of the car, up the tree, and into his room.

I help unload the kids' stuff from the back and take it into the house. The living room's already set up for them so I drop their bags and walk to Katniss' room.

I plop myself down on her bed, and wait for her to arrive. She comes a few minutes later, looking frustrated. I raise an eyebrow and she dismisses it with a wave of her hand. She sits on her bed, and we begin to talk.

After a while, we decide to go bother the sleepover going on downstairs. When we get down there, we spot Prim and Daniel cuddled up on the sofa, both asleep. We smile and take pictures with our phones.

We head back upstairs and get ready for bed. I pull out the bed under Katniss' and am asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Once again I'm really sorry about the delay but I'll be back on track now. Oh and just to clear up any confusion, when I said that Cato and Clove's break-up would tear the group apart, I wasn't talking about that break-up exactly. **


	4. I'm Sorry

I can't even begin to tell you guys how sorry I am. I pretty much just abandoned you all without an explanation, and you really didn't deserve that.

As much as I'd love to give you guys a reason for my sudden disappearence, it's just a bit too personal to be putting up on here.

I just wanted, no wait, NEEDED to tell you guys that you are just absolutely amazing individuals who mean an insane amount to me, and I just wanted to thank you for that.

Now, don't think that this is a goodbye, actually it's more of a 'hello'.

I will begin writing Sugre High again, but only if I sense that I still have some support. So if you think that I need to update, please, please, PLEASE review, follow, favourite, pm me, whatever.

Just show me that I haven't lost all of you.

So yeah, just sorry again for the mess that is me, and I'll talk to you soon. Bye Loves :)

~GlitteringStarlight~


	5. Still Silent

**Hey Loves :) So it's been a while since I've done one of these, so sorry if this chapter is pointless, I just needed to get warmed up for everything happening in the future. So without adoo (is that how you spell it?), here's chapter 4 :)**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING (except maybe Cheery's. I OWN A RESTAURANT HOW COOL IS THAT)**

**Clove's POV**

"You sure you can finish that thing Clove?" Cato asks, eyeing the huge stack of blueberry pancakes place in front of me.

"Hell yeah" I grin, digging into my breakfast.

All of us (minus Peeta and Katniss) had decided to go out to breakfast at our favourite restaurant, Cheery's, and presently, I was devouring a plate of pancakes nearly a foot high.

"So I heard you two made the swim team this year" Glimmer states, pointing her fork at Finnick and Annie.

"Yeah we did" Finnick grins, "And this girl over here might also be captain"

Annie flushes bright red at this. "There's a chance, but I probably won't get picked"

"Oh come on Ann, you practically LIVE in the water, there's no way the coach is gonna pass you up" I reassure, "Anyway, I've seen the entire team, and your biggest competition is sitting beside you"

Finnick grins cockily, and Annie rolls her eyes.

"She's right Ann" Marvel agrees, "That one guy Michael may slice through the water with dives, but he's an absolute mess when it comes to leading a group. I should know, he got put in charge of our soccer team once for gym, and he ran out crying"

Gale chokes on the glass of orange juice he'd been drinking, and spits it out all over Johanna. She screams, and glares at his furiously. She begins yelling at him, thus beginning a screaming match, ending with Johanna pouring her hot chocolate all over his head and both storming to the bathroom.

"Well that escalated quickly" Scar notes quietly.

We all laugh, and go back to eating out meals.

* * *

"C'mon Clove, just ditch" Cato whines, pulling me towards his car.

"You know I never skip the first week, just wait it out for the next few days then we can leave all you want"

"Fine" he growls, crossing his arms over his chest.

I laugh, and kiss him. He accepts it eagerly, but we're cut short by a loud cough behind us.

"Off to class Ms. Pike and Mr. Detz" our vice principal Mrs. Klent says sternly, she doesn't approve of couples kissing in the halls.

I roll my eyes, and kiss Cato one last time before turning and entering my math class.

The first thing I notice is that Katniss and Peeta are very pointedly sitting on opposite sides of the classroom from each other.

"Seriously, what's going on with those two?" I ask Madge as I take a seat beside her.

"Peeta's hiding the reason for his wounds from all of us, and even Katniss can't get him to talk" Madge explains quietly, "They're not really on speaking terms anymore"

My eyes widen in surprise, and she shrugs indifferently. "I'm sure they'll make up soon, they always do"

I nod, and take out my stuff when the bell rings and Ms. Trinket begins her lesson.

* * *

**Marvel's POV**

"Honestly, I think Romeo and Juliet are equally stupid" Johanna states, closing her tattered copy of the play, "No one with a brain would commit suicide for a person they knew for three days"

"Well I thought it was sweet" Glimmer swoons, "It's just soooo romantic"

I roll my eyes as Johanna gets into her second argument of the day, and continue working on the book questions.

I come across one the stumps me, so I look over to Scar, only to see that she's passed out behind her textbook. I poke her arm with my pen, and she jolt up, knocking the book to the floor.

"Sorry" I apologize sheepishly, "You alright?"

"Oh yeah, just really tired is all"

She lets out another yawn as the bell rings, and I gather up all my stuff.

"Hey Glim, you going to your locker?" I ask the blonde, and she nods.

We walk to our lockers together, and I laugh when I see yet another love letter taped to her locker.

"Who's it this time?" I ask as I tuck my books away.

"Mike Windler, you two have Science together right?"

"Football player?"

She nods, and applies more of her make up in her little mirror. I roll my eyes at her actions.

"Honestly, you don't need any of that stuff"

"You're sweet Marv, but you don't understand, this kind of stuff pretty much comes with being a girl. Now c'mon, they have cupcakes in the caf and I do NOT want them to sell out"

We walk to the cafeteria, and I chuckle as her eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning when she notices they've still got some in stock.

"I'll be right back" she announces, bolting to the line up.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"I think. I'm gonna. Die" I pant, "Who's the idiot who suggested running around the track? Oh right, it was this dumbass right here"

I smack Gale upside the head, and he just smirks.

"What? I thought it'd be a good idea to get out and enjoy the nice weather while it lasts. Besides, the girls are out too"

I glance over to the other class, and smile when I see my girlfriend with Katniss.

"Hey Ann and Katniss" I yell through cupped hands.

"Hey Finn" they yell back, grinning.

Annie's smile fades and she gestures quickly to me, but I don't make out what she's saying.

"DUDE LOOK OUT" Peeta warns, grabbing my arm.

I trip over a tree root, and Peeta and I crash forward together.

That's when everything goes black.

**A/N: Just another huge thank you for my faithful readers, I'm looking at you clovelycato555, IlovePeetaMellark01908 and my two guest reviewers :) Oh and don't ever be afraid to suggest stuff or point my mistakes out, those are always a huge help. **

**PS: I do read every single comment you guys send me, and I'll be replying all comments of this chapter in the next. **

**PPS: If you're going to flame this story, at least attempt to use proper grammar.**

**Well I'm gonna go before I keep babbling on and on and on...bye 3**

~GlitteringStarlight


	6. What If?

**A/N: Late update, I know. But I'm cramming for my upcoming final exams and I just ugh. But y'know, whatevs I guess. **

**YAY REVIEW TIME IT'S BEEN A WHILE**

**Looking For Something New: Thanks! Flamers who use improper grammar are just ugh. Awww thanks, that means a lot :) (btw I actually died reading that Finnick thing)**

**bookworm9117: THANKS SO MUCH XD**

**Peeta's POV**

"They're right in there girls" a nurse directs from the other side of the door.

Annie runs in first, and Katniss walks quietly behind her.

"Are you hurt?" Annie asks in concern, inspecting Finnick.

"Just my arm, but it's nothing a little ice won't fix" he replies, kissing her.

I stare intently at Katniss, silently begging for her to say something, _anything,_ so that I could apologize. She doesn't look up from the ground, but I know her next words are directed to me.

"Did you break anything?" she asks, nearly a monotone.

"Yeah, I fractured my motivation" I reply, and a small laugh escapes Katniss' lips.

She purses them back together in a fine line the second she realizes she let her emotions slip, and I sigh.

"Look, have I ever done anything to intentionally hurt you?"

She shakes her head, and I take this opportunity to take hold of her left hand.

"Which means that I've done everything with your best interest in mind?"

She nods.

"So can you please believe me when I tell you that my wounds are no big deal?"

She finally locks eyes with me, and nods firmly. "Of course"

I grin, and give her a quick kiss.

"C'mon you two, I'm starving" Finnick states, nodding to the door.

I squeeze Katniss' hand, and the four of us walk down to the cafeteria.

"You two made up I see" Scarlette comments, gesturing to our interlocked hands.

"Mmmhmm" Katniss replies, pecking my cheek.

I force a smile at the slight pain, and it's real enough for everyone to buy it.

"Okay so I was wondering if you guys wanted to go to the beach of something tomorrow" Madge suddenly asks, "It's about two hours from here"

Everyone agrees, and we all begin to chatter aimlessly.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

Mrs. Trinket drones on and on about a Shakespeare quiz coming up, and zone her out and focus on the blonde in front of me.

I crumple up a piece of paper, and throw it at her head. She turns to look at me, clearly annoyed, and I shrug innocently. She faces the front again, and I toss another piece of paper at her.

This continues for another few minutes, until Madge gets so fed up with me that she actually throws a textbook behind her.

I hit it away, and it hits the ground with a loud _thump,_ and everyone turns to look at us.

"What do you think you're doing Ms. Undersee?" Mrs. Trinket snaps, glaring at Madge.

"Sorry" she mumbles, sinking lower in her seat.

A few people snicker, I being one of them, and our English teacher narrows her eyes but eventually turns back to the board.

* * *

"You're an ass, you know that right?" Madge snaps when I meet her at her locker.

"So I've been told" I smirk, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, just hold on"

She closes her locker, then we begin our walk home.

"What if every single caterpillar just randomly blew up right now?" she wonders out loud.

"Then I guess all butterflies would blow up too. What if the sky turned white for a week?"

"I'd be blind by the end of it. What if you woke up as a girl tomorrow?"

"I'd become the biggest slut in school. What if a t-rex just rose up out of the ground right here?"

"I'd throw you in as a sacrifice and run"

This is a game we always play, 'what if', where one of us asks a 'what if' question, and the other answers with the first thing that comes to mind, and then asks a question.

We go back and forth until the other can't come up with an answer.

"What would happen if Pinocchio said he was lying?" I ask Madge.

She tilts her head in confusion, then her face scrunches in thought.

"Huh, I don't know. 'Cause if he really was telling the truth, then he would be lying, making his statement true, but it wouldn't have been true had he not lied"

I smirk, and before you know it, we're in front of the Undersee mansion.

"You wanna come in?" Madge offers, buzzing the gate.

It swings open a few moments later, and I agree.

"Ah Mr. Hawthorn, nice of you to once again grace us with your presence" Madge's butler, William, greets.

I smile at him, and he holds the door open as Madge and I go out back. Her bedroom is a seperate little cabin out in her courtyard.

"What'd you want to do?" she asks, tossing her bag aside.

"I don't know, anything" I shrug.

"Horror movie or video game?"

"Horror. Definitely horror"

She grins, and we go in to her media room while William gets food for us.

"So what are you up for? Blaire Witch Project, The Uninvited, ooh Session 9 looks good"

I look it over, and agree. She grabs the remote, and takes her seat beside me.

I wrap my arm around her shoulders - in a best friend way, she likes someone else - and Madge leans back onto it.

William returns a few minutes later with a platter full of popcorn, two cans of cream soda, and a bowl of assorted candies. "Will you be requiring anything else Ms. Madge?"

"No, I think we're okay. Thanks Will"

I grab the remote from Madge's lap, and hit play.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"Fin, please don't do this" Annie begs, looking up at me desperately.

I break our gaze. "It's what has to be done"

She hugs me tighter, and I feel sobs shaking her tiny frame against my chest.

I roll my eyes at her bad acting. It was nearing nine o'clock, and the two of us were standing out on my deck at the moment. I was trying to throw her into the pool, and Ann was doing her best to escape my grip.

"The water's not even that cold Ann" I argue, leaning over the edge slightly.

She lets out a scream, and I chuckle.

"This isn't funny Fin, we're going swimming tomorrow. Why can't you wait?"

"Because that's a full 12 hours away, and I want to swim with you _now _"

She opens her mouth to reply, but I plug her nose and jump into the pool.

She resurfaces glaring at me, and I shoot her one of my dazzling smiles.

"Why am I dating you again?" she sighs tiredly.

"Because I'm the sexy Finnick Odair and you couldn't deny my charm"

"Clearly"

I swim over and wrap my arms around her waist.I lean down to kiss her, but all I get is a mouthful of water. I hear Annie's giggles above me, and I look up at her when I resurface.

"What was that for?" I whine.

"Throwing me in" she states, "Are you done swimming yet or do you need more time?"

"I'm done" I grumble, climbing out of the pool.

Once the two of us are dried off and in our pajamas, we decide to make ice cream sundaes.

"Hey Ann you got a little whipped cream on your face" I chuckle, looking at the white blob on her cheek.

"Where?"

"Allow me"

I lick it off, and she squeals.

"Fin that's gross" she giggles, shoving my chest playfully.

I grin, and she rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Tired?" I tease when I feel Annie yawn.

"A bit" she admits, "But it's okay, we don't have to sleep yet"

"Oh yes we do"

I pick her up bridal-style, and carry her up to my room.

"We're sharing a bed" she states, locking her arms around my neck, "There is no way I'm letting you go"

We end up lying down with her curled up at my side and one of my arms around her waist.

"Night Ann"

"Night Fin"

I kiss her forehead, and she smiles softly through the darkness

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**A/N: Don't they just make your heart melt? No? Well I hope you guys liked the chapter anyway, and the next one should be up within the next week. **

**PS: I'm writing an original story called 'Every Last Drop' (link: **** story/2932316/Every-Last-Drop/1/****) and you don't have to, but it would mean the absolute world to me if you guys checked that out. **

**Bye Loves :)**

**~Balloonatic**


	7. Eating Explosives

**The ideas just flowed out of me like a river after a rain of tears this week(idek what that's supposed to mean) so here's an early chapter :)**

**Victoria-Hunter-Of-Artemis asked for more Clato fluff and I did my best. So here you go :)**

**Cato POV **

I let out a yawn as I wake up. I feel something on my chest and look down to see Clove. I smile at my sleeping girlfriend and kiss her forehead. I gently slide her off without waking her, and pull on a pair of pants. It's a Saturday today, so I'm in no rush as I head downstairs.

I walk into the kitchen, and pull out a pan. I pour some oil in, and turn on the stove. I also pop some bread in the toaster, and grab the eggs from the fridge.

After an hour of cooking, I have two plates of breakfast for me and Clove. Each plate has 4 toast triangles, scrambled eggs, and sliced fruit. I also brew her favourite coffee, vanilla hazelnut. I place these items on a tray and bring them up to my girlfriend.

When I open the door, I notice she's still asleep. I place the tray on my bedside table, and sit down beside her. I push her hair out of her face, and kiss her lightly on the lips.

Her eyes flutter open, and she smiles at me.

"Morning beautiful" I greet. This earns me a giggle from Clove. She sits upright and stretches.

"Morning" she says with a yawn. I chuckle at her and hand her the tray. She gives me a grateful smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"What's the occasion?" she asks curiously.

"So I can't give my amazing girlfriend breakfast in bed?" I say while raising an eyebrow.

"No you can, I was just wondering if there was something you wanted"

"Now that you mention it..." I trail off suggestively.

She rolls her eyes at me and begins to eat her food.

"We're going to the beach today remember?" she reminds me.

I give a small pout, but she just shakes her head.

"Fine" I snap. I get up from the bed, and put on one of my shirts. I hear Clove's tinkling laughter from behind me and I smirk. I hear the sound of the tray hitting the nightstand and a pair of light footsteps coming towards me. I feel her arms wrap around my chest, and I hear her whisper a thank you for the breakfast. I turn to face her and smile.

"If we want to get to the beach on time, we need to hurry up" I remind.

She pecks me on the cheek, and begins to grab her stuff. Soon, she has everything on except her shirt. She holds it up for me, and I see a giant rip through the shirt. I shrug innocently and she glares.

She grabs one of my shirts and slips it on.

"I'll go ask Katniss if I can borrow one of her shirts" she says as she slips out the window. I smile at her retreating figure, and decide to get my room back in order.

Clove slips back into my room a few minutes later with one of Katniss' shirts on, and hands me half of my shirt.

"Now we're even" she says cheerfully. She brushes past me and grabs her purse. She stops when she notices I'm not behind her. "Well?"

"But I didn't gel my hair yet" I say. She rolls her eyes, and walks out of my room.

"I'm leaving now, and unless you want to walk to the beach, I suggest skipping the gel today" she calls over her shoulder. I groan, but follow her anyway.

**Marvel POV**

"It's just a waste if we take two cars" Scar argues.

"She's right, we could always fit in one car" Annie agrees, "It's not that far of a drive"

"Our biggest car at the moment is Gale's mom's van, so only one other person can sit up there while everyone else squishes in the back"

"MINE" all the guys - minus Gale - yell at the same time and bolt to the van.

"Sorry boys" Madge smirks, slipping on her sunglasses, "Seat's taken"

I groan, and all the girls laugh.

"Could you help me Marv?" Glimmer calls from inside the car.

"Sure, what'cha need?"

"Well Finnick thought it'd be a good idea to push all the seats down to make more room, but this fucking seat won't go down"

"Shhhh no swearing"

She rolls her eyes, and I just grin. I push the seat down with ease, and Gale pops his head in.

"We set?" he asks, and the two of us nod. "Great. EVERYBODY IN"

The rest of the group climbs in, and Gale begins the drive.

"You guys up for a one-word story?" Peeta suggests, and we all agree.

This is a game we made up where we go around the circle and each person has to say a word to construct the story. The twist is, you have to try to eliminate the others by killing them in the story, and no two people can die the same way.

"Here, I'll start" Katniss volunteers, "There"

"Once" Finnick continues.

"Was"

"A"

"Boy"

"Named"

"Marvel"

I glare at Johanna who smirks in response.

"Who"

"Loved"

"Eating" I say. _Ha let's see them try to kill me using that._

"Explosives" Glimmer finishes.

"So"

"Then"

"He"

"Died"

"You guys suck" I complain, and Glim pats my arm in mock comfort.

**Clove's POV**

"Finally we can relax" I sigh to the rest of the girls after we've set up our chairs and towels.

No sooner than those words have left my lips does Cato toss me over his shoulder and runs straight into the water.

"CATO PUT ME DOWN" I scream, and he chuckles.

"If you insist"

He then drops me into the ice-cold water, and I scream.

I swim back up to him, and he grins at me.

"That wasn't funny" I pout, and bump his chest.

"Would it make you feel better if you had ice cream?"

I beam at him, and he chuckles. We head back to the shore, and ask if anyone else wanted some.

"Mint please" Annie requests.

"Make that two" Finnick calls out.

"Bubblegum" Glimmer pipes in.

"I'll take chocolate" Johanna orders lazily.

"Strawberry" Madge adds.

No one else wants anything, so Cato and I walk hand-in-hand to the ice cream shop on the boardwalk.

"Oh shit I don't have my wallet" Cato exclaims suddenly, "Can you order?"

"Whatever"

"You're the best"

He pecks my cheek and runs off down the beach, and I roll my eyes at him.

"Oh hey cutie, funny seeing you here" someone says behind me.

I turn around, and my gaze locks onto a pair of sea-green eyes.

Cole.

**So Cole's back, what's gonna happen next? Looks like you're gonna have to wait 'till the next chapter :P I'm still deciding on where to go from here, but I should have part 2 up by this weekend at the latest.**

**So that link from last week didn't work, so here's the new one ( story/2932316/Every-Last-Drop/****)**

**Bye Loves 3**

**~Balloonatic**


	8. Coral Beach

**Hey Loves :) I don't have much to say to you guys today, my life's been dance-oriented lately so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and YAY REVIEW TIME!**

**Guest: I'm sorry?**

**clovelycato555: Yeah, I suggest paying attention to Cole, he might be important later on *wink wink***

**BRITT: Well here's your update :P **

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do this...but yeah characters aren't mine but I own Cole and Redding Beach (I CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT I OWN A TEENAGE BOY)**

**Finnick's POV**

"Finnick, take those sunglasses off before I punch you and fuck up your little pretty-boy face" Johanna threatens, eyeing my new shades.

"Why? They make me look mysterious"

"They make you look like a douchebag"

"They do not. Right Ann?"

I look down to the brunette laying on my chest, and she bites her lip before looking away. "Well..."

I roll my eyes, and reluctantly switch to my regular pair. I spot Cato running down the beach towards us, and point this out to Annie. She shrugs, and goes back to flipping through her magazine.

"Throw me my bag will'ya?" Cato asks once he reaches the group.

I pick up the red object, and toss it over to him.

"Forget your wallet?" I smirk, and he nods.

"Yeah, I better get back before Clove gets too impatient"

He takes off back to the boardwalk, and I shift my gaze back to Annie.

"What?" she asks, finally noticing my stare.

"Nothing, you're just really beautiful"

She blushes madly and looks away, and I chuckle and kiss her temple.

"HEADS UP" Marvel calls, jogging towards us, and I grab the incoming football before it hits Annie's head. "Sorry guys"

"Just watch it" I growl, hugging my girlfriend's waist a little tighter.

Marvel dismisses me with a wave of his hand, and walks back to Gale and Peeta to resume their football game.

"Thank you for saving me from that dangerous football kind sir, whatever can I do to repay you?" Annie asks dramatically.

"There's no need madam, your love is repayment enough" I reply, equally as dramatic.

She giggles, and kisses me just under my jawline.

* * *

**Clove's POV**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hiss at Cole.

"I guess fate brought us together huh?" he smirks.

I narrow my eyes at him, and open my mouth to retort, but football suddenly flies just past my shoulder and hits Cole right in the jaw.

"Sorry" someone sneers behind me. I spot my boyfriend walking towards us, and smile.

"It's cool dude" Cole shrugs, "I just hope you don't mind me doing this"

Before I can react, Cole has his arms around my waist and his lips on mine.

I'm about to shove him away, when Cato beats me to it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Cato growls. He doesn't give Cole time to answer, and doubles him over with a hit to the stomach.

"Don't. Touch. My. Clove." Cato punctuates each word with a blow to his face.

"Cato stop it" I plead, noticing that he wasn't stopping and Cole was starting to bruise. He ignores me, and continues until security comes and pulls him off.

"What's going on here?" one of them ask, eyeing Cole's sickly form.

"He kissed my girlfriend, so I taught him a lesson" Cato shrugs, glancing at the boy on the ground.

"You repeatedly punched a boy in the face for kissing your girlfriend?"

Cato nods, and both security guards glare.

* * *

"I can't believe you got us kicked off the beach" Glimmer fumes once we're back on the road. "I barely got to show off my new bikini"

"I didn't think they'd actually do it" Cato defends.

The two begin to argue, and Madge suddenly speaks up.

"I wasn't going to tell you guys until later, but I know of a beach around here that I think is better that one"

Everyone speaks up at once, questioning her as to where it is, and she laughs before giving Gale the directions.

We arrive at a steep rocky cliff thing a few minutes later, and I raise an eyebrow when Gale parks.

"You know we wanted a beach right?" Peeta asks teasingly.

Madge simply nods, and hops out of the car and begins climbing the jagged cliff.

"Is she insane?" Scar whispers to me, and I shrug.

"I trust that she's knows what she's doing" Johanna states, then jumps out of the car and follows Madge up the mountain.

We all watch to see her reaction, and Johanna grins and begins waving us over.

"YOU GUYS REALLY NEED TO SEE THIS" she yells through cupped hands, and disappears from sight.

I share a look with Katniss, and the two of us abandon our boyfriends to check it out. I scale the cliff easily, and nearly gasp when I look out over the rocks.

It's a beautiful white-sand beach with crystal clear water near the shore that fades into an aquamarine along the horizon. A waterfall is directly to my right, and near the base is a gorgeous cabin.

"How do we get down there?" I ask Katniss, and I can tell she's about to shrug, but then she spots something behind me.

"This looks like a waterslide" she muses, gesturing to a slide-like shape carved into the rock with water from the falls flowing down it. "Think it's safe?"

Madge and Johanna wave at us from the base, so I nod hesitantly. "Together?"

"Together"

She grabs my wrist, and the two of us scream as we fly down the mountain side and splash into the water.

"THAT WAS SO COOL" we exclaim at the same time.

The rest of the group has now reached the top of the ridge, and is now taking everything in.

"C'mon slide down you guys" Madge yells, pointing to the waterslide.

Finnick sees it first, and takes Annie hostage before going down. Everyone else follows suit, and once they've all made it down does Katniss ask the big question.

"What is this place?"

"My dad let me pick a 15th birthday present" Madge shrugs sheepishly, "It was either this or a cruise to Europe, so welcome to Coral Beach"

"This beach was a birthday present?" I ask in disbelief, and she nods.

Madge's dad is the mayor of the city, and her mom is the head of a hugs law firm, so hugs gifts like these are expected, but they still don't fail to impress.

"This thing is so cool" Marvel exclaims from inside the cabin. "Hey Madge you think we could spend the night?"

"Sure, as long as you guys don't trash everything"

This elicits a round of cheers, a loud crash suddenly sounds from inside. Madge groans before going to clean up the mess.

**So Madge owns a beach, that's cool right? Oh gosh I'm so awkward. **

**Hope you liked this chapter, I personally had some fun writing it :P This isn't the last of Cole btw, he's going to just pop up randomly (or maybe purposely?) and stir up more drama. **

**Bye Loves :)**

**~Balloonatic**


	9. Smashed Bottles

**So how were your weekends? Mine went pretty well, won an award at dance, no biggie.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna work out a little schedule so then you'll know when to check the story, so I'm thinking I'll update on Mondays?**

**Lb: Don't worry, I'm not leaving you guys ever again :P**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Suzanne Collins**

**Madge's POV**

"You in for a sleepover run Undersee?" Gale calls from the shore, and I shrug before swimming back to shore. "There's a hidden ladder somewhere, right?"

"Do you know where Hawthorn?"

"No, it's _hidden_. But no worries, I'll find it"

I roll my eyes, and unhook the rope knotted under a rock when he doesn't.

"Told you I'd be able to find it" he smirks, "Now c'mon"

I don't bother to tell him that I did it, not him, but I allow him this chance to actually win at something.

* * *

Our first stop is to Cato and Katniss' houses.

"Oh hey Madge" Prim greets, "Are you here for Katniss' stuff?"

"Yeah, you got it?"

She nods, and hands me a dark green duffle bag.

"Thanks Prim"

"Welcome"

I throw the bag into the trunk of the car, and Gale mirrors my actions with Cato's things.

We drive around to our friends' houses to collect their things without any problems, until we get to Peeta's.

When there's still no answer after my 3rd doorbell ring, I knock on the door obnoxiously until Peeta's older brother Riley answers.

"Oh hi Madge" he greets, looking behind him quickly, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to get Peeta's stuff" I reply, "Can I go get them?"

He checks behind him again, then the time.

"Okay, just make it fast"

He closes the door behind him, and we walk upstairs to Peeta's light blue room.

Riley grabs a backpack from his brother's closet, and begin throwing stuff in.

Someone slams a door shut downstairs, and the blonde in front of me visibly pales.

"You gotta get out of here" he murmurs, handing me the backpack.

A pair of heavy footsteps pound up the stairs, and Riley looks around frantically.

"Hide under the bed" he whispers quickly, and his voice is laced with so much fear that I follow.

The footsteps make their way into Peeta's room, and I hold my breath in fear of being found by who-knows-what.

"Why are you in your brother's room?" a familiar voice slurs.

"I just needed to borrow a ruler" Riley lies, "For my homework"

"I still don't know why you and your brothers bother, not like you'll get anywhere in life anyway"

"And where has your life gotten?"

The sound of someone hitting the floor echoes throughout the room, and then the smashing of a bottle.

"Clean that up" the voice orders, then walks back out.

"You can come out now" Riley croaks, and I slide out to see him picking himself up off the ground.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that" Riley sighs, picking up green shards of glass. "He's only like this when he's drunk, other than that he takes pretty good care of us"

Only after I climb back into the van do I figure out who 'he' referred to, and the whole ordeal clicks in my head.

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"Bag for you, bag for you, bag for you..." Madge says as she passes out our stuff. "Hey can I talk to you for a sec Peeta?

"Sure thing"

I peck Katniss' cheek before standing up and following her out onto the beach.

Once were a good distance away does she turn to me and takes a deep breath.

"I know about your dad" the blonde states, looking me dead in the eye, and I freeze.

That's_ not _what I was expecting.

"What about him?" I ask, hoping to lie my way out of this conversation.

"Don't even try that shit with me Peeta" she sneers, "How could you keep something as big as this a secret from your best friends?"

"Because I knew you guys would try and intervene with my life, and I wanted to solve this myself"

"And how's that working for you?"

I drop my gaze, and she sighs.

"Look, if you want to fix this for a pride thing, then fine, I won't intervene. Just don't let Katniss see any more new wounds or she'll freak"

"Got it"

I turn to go back in to the cabin, but she grabs my arm at the last second.

"Hey, if you ever need to get out of there, my house is always right there"

I wrap her up in a hug, and she freezes at the sudden contact.

"Thanks Madge" I whisper, and she relaxes a bit.

"Anytime"

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

"Hey Fin, can you let go? I gotta change" Annie requests, attempting to climb off my lap.

"But you're warm" I pout, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Then get someone else to sit on your lap" she retorts, and I smirk before letting her go. I grab Johanna's wrist, and pull her in.

"What the fuck Finnick?" Johanna yells angrily, falling onto my lap.

"I needed someone to keep my lap warm until Annie gets back"

She snorts and shakes her head. "You and your needs"

* * *

"Hey you coming Odair?" Clove calls, slipping on Cato's hoodie.

"Depends, where are we going?"

"Dunno, that's the great part" she grins, putting a flashlight in her backpack. "C'mon it'll be fun"

"You go ahead Fin, I'm fine here" Annie smiles, "Oh c'mon don't give me that look. I know you want to go but you're worried about me"

"Am I that transparent?"

I kiss her lightly on the lips, and get my stuff before heading out.

"I knew you couldn't turn down an adventure" Clove grins, "C'mon, the other two are waiting"

She doesn't have to say anything for me to know that she's referring to Gale and Johanna. I chuckle when I see the two arguing, ending with Jo tackling Gale down.

"It's so nice to have the Challenge together again" I sigh sarcastically.

Clove, Gale, Johanna, and I make up the 'The Challenge' meaning we challenge everyone and everything, we'll step up to any challenges that we face, and are quite the challenge to have in one room. It's what our kindergarten teachers had called us and the name sort of stuck.

We begin to wander around aimlessly for a bit, before coming across a steep rock path leading to a break in the rocks.

I start climbing, and the others follow close behind.

"Whoa" I whisper in awe at the scene before me

Within the cave is a small pool of water that's illuminated by these tiny little bugs.

"This is so cool" Clove exclaims, crouching down to look into the water.

Suddenly, a loud scream sounds out from the cabin and I freeze.

It's Annie.

**OMG WHAT HAPPENED? She's not hurt or dying if that's what you're thinking. Not yet anyways.**

**I was thinking of writing an actual hunger games story with my own characters and stuff, but I wasn't sure if anyone would actually read it.**

**So yeah let me know what you guys think, and I'll see you on Monday unless something comes up.**

**Bye Loves :)**

**~Balloonatic**


	10. Scream 4

**Hey Loves :) Okay this is the last random update, I promise (A/N at the bottom).**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, none of these characters are mine**

* * *

**clohedames: awwww thanks for saying that hun :) That motivated me to do it actually**

**Anarchygirl: I try to keep it interesting :P Well thanks, it means a lot that you gave it a shot**

**Victoria-Hunter-Of-Artemis: OKAY I WILL :)**

* * *

**Annie's POV**

After they leave, the rest of us decide to play a game.

You have to pick a slip of paper out of the bowl, and try to make your team guess the title of the movie using a series of sounds.

I draw out my slip, and grin when I read Scream 4.

I look at Cato, Katniss, and Scar to make sure they're ready, and let out four of my best horror movie screams.

"SCREAM 4" the three of them yell together, and we all high-five.

Peeta's just about to start his turn when Finnick bursts into the room looking absolutely terrified.

"WHERE'S ANNIE" he shouts, running around the room in a panic.

"Right here Fin" I call, slightly confused as to why he's so worried.

"What happened, are you hurt?"

I raise an eyebrow, and shake my head. "Why?"

"Nothing" he mutters, sliding down to sit by my legs.

Clove, Gale, and Jo all run in through the door looking just as worried as Finnick was a few seconds ago.

"Why were you screaming?" Gale pants, struggling to catch his breath.

"It was a game" I shrug, and Finnick looks up at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of a fucking game is that?"

I laugh, and kiss his cheek.

"What kind of food you got here Madge? I'm starving" Johanna asks, rummaging through the cabin's kitchen.

"Not much, I haven't had the chance to go grocery shopping or anything yet" she replies, gesturing to the near-empty fridge.

"Cheery's Run?" Scar asks, and we all nod.

* * *

**I will be starting a new story, my own little hunger games :D, and I thought I'd turn it into an SYOT. **

**A few of the spots have been filled already by other writers (D1MF, D2F, D4F, D6M, D7F, D8F, and D10F) but other than that, we're all good :D. **

**I also need mentors and sponsers, so I'm gonna need you guys' help getting this all put together (I'd love you forever).**

**Bye Loves :)**

**~Balloonatic**


	11. Memories

**You guys make my absolute day, you know that? Like I was pissing myself laughing because of some of your PM's to me. **

**So how'd you guys celebrate Clato Day?(If you did). I wrote Clato on my wrist and I saw this other girl who had it too and we high-fived each other.**

**So I'm done rambling for now, I'm sure you're all just DYING to see what happens next. Haha get it? Hunger games? Dying? I'm not funny.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cheery's and that really bad joke up there. **

* * *

**Guest: here it is hun :)**

**clovelycato555: okay I wILL :D**

**clohedames: yeah, I'm up for the challenge :) awww thanks hun**

**Ilovefinnick4: First off, you are just wow. You commented on every single one of my chapters and they all just warmed my heart *tear*.  
Ch.1: OMG THANK YOU  
Ch.2: You'll find out in chapter three ;)  
Ch.3: Awwww thanks so much :)  
Ch.5: It may or may not happen if a certain eevent happens, haven't decided yet. MWAHAHAHA  
Ch.6: Awwww how sweet of you to say that 3  
Ch.7: I am just absolutely in love with them too :P Oh yeah, go ahead. Just credit me if you can ;)  
Ch.8: Probably a lamp or something, you know Marvel and his little shinanigans. I KNOW RIGHT I WANT TO GO TOO.  
Ch.9: Sorry not sorry :P  
Ch.10: Already done hun ;)**

**Woah that was a lot. Okay, ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**Gale's POV**

"What can I do ya for?" Greasy Sae asks, taking her pen and notepad out of her apron.

"The usual please" Katniss orders for everyone.

"Sure thing sugar, be back in a few"

She leaves for the kitchen, and leaving all of us to talk for a few minutes.

"So what'd you guys think of the beach?" Madge asks, nervously fiddling with her 'M' necklace.

"It's only the COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN" Scar exclaims, gesturing for empasis.

Madge laughs, and I can't help but notice how cute she looks when she does. She flashes a look at Marvel who grins back, and I feel a slight stab of jealousy. _Gosh dude, you can't think about her that way. She's not yours and she never will be. _

Suddenly, a pair of delicate fingers snap in my face, and Madge looks at me expectanly.

"Well?" she asks, and she huffs when I stare at her blankly. "I asked if I could have some of your milkshake"

"Go ahead" I mumble, sliding the tall glass over to her.

She raises an eyebrow, and accepts it slowly.

"You're giving the entire thing to me?"

"D-don't be silly" I stutter, trying to cover up my spacing out. "It's mine, not yours"

This answer seems to satisfy her, and she resumes talking with Annie while drinking my milkshake.

* * *

"You're so slow" Madge yells down to Glimmer from the top of the mountain.

"Well sorry if some of us aren't used to all of _this _" she mutters from behind me, "HOLY FUCK BROKE A NAIL"

I snort, and she hits my arm. Glimmer finally manages to get up, and we all head back into the cabin.

I notice a hook on the wall, and pull it to find a large panel of buttons. I look at a small red one, and push it without bothering to think about possible consequences.

A large projection screen suddenly drops down from the celing, hitting Clove in the head.

"OW FUCK" Clove exclaims, moving out of the way. Cato kisses her bruise, and glares at me.

"Gale stop pressing buttons" Madge scolds, carrying a bowl of chips out from the kitchen.

"Right after this one" I say while hitting a blue button.

The ground beneth Madge begins to move, and she squeals before running to the side. The center of the floor slides to the side, revealing a large cushioned pit.

"SWEET" I exclaim, jumping into it and lying down.

"Honestly" Madge mutters, "Hey, while the screen's down, did you guys want to watch some old videos of us from kindergarten?"

It's a unanimous agreement, so Madge hits a few buttons on the panel, and suddenly a four-year-old Peeta pops up.

_"Hey Peeta, what'cha got there?" his mom asks from behind the camera. _

_"A dandelion" he answers, gripping it in his chubby little fingers. _

_"And what are you going to do with it?" she asks, and he presses a finger to his lips. _

_"It's a secret Mommy" _

_He then runs into their backyard, where a tiny dark haired girl lies on the grass. _

_"Here you go Katniss" Peeta says shyly, handing her the flower. _

_She shoots him a smile, and gives him a hug. _

Everyone 'awwwww's and the blonde in question flushes bright red.

The video then cuts to all of us, minus Glimmer of course, at the park.

"Oh no, not this one" Scarlette groans, covering her face with her hands.

_"SCAR'S IT FOR GROUNDERS" Johnanna announces, "Now put on this blindfold and count to ten"_

_The redhead sighs before following. (__**A/N: If you don't know what Grounders is, it's a game where whoever's It can yell 'grounders' and if anyone's on or touching the ground, they become it, but this can only be yelled every ten seconds. Whoever's It also tags people, but it's a bit more difficult considering they're wearing a blindfold**__)_

_Our group then splits up and stands at several points of the play structure. _

_"GROUNDERS" Scar yells, hoping to catch someone, but she doesn't. _

_When she slowly makes her way to the stairs of the jungle gym, Finnick jumps off and runs to a nearby bench._

_"GROUNDERS" Scar yells again, but again, catches no one. _

_Madge and Cato follow Finnick's strategy, and join him on the bench. _

_Everyone else catches on eventually, so we go in groups of two to the benches. _

_Each time Scar yells after that, we all run further and further away until we reach the fence to Annie's house and we all go in. _

_There's laughter from behind the camera, and it zooms in on Scar while she stands at the top of the playground alone. _

_"Grounders?" she calls out weakly. _

Everyone's hysterical at this point, and Scarlette's face is as red as her hair.

**Warning: This is a long Author's Note.**

**Anyway, I won't be posting my SYOT until I get the tributes and mentors in and stuff, so if you want to see that happen, send them in :). **

**Just a little thank you to clovelycato555, Marie, The Sushi Queen, and my two guest reviewers on my Clato one-shot Bubblegum Kisses, they all made me smile :) **

**P.S: I honestly think all of us Gamers (is that what us fans are supposed to be called?) should all get Suzanne Collins to give us everyone's last names because it's a struggle to read 10 different stories and have Clove's name be changing each time and just yeah, we need to get on that soon.**

**P.P.S: I've given up on waiting to post chapters so they will just be posted whenever I feel like, but update's won't be apart for more than a week. **

**Bye Loves :)**

**~Balloonatic**


End file.
